One More Embrace
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Well, this is a story that comes from me being sad. This has no connection with any of the other stories, for those of you who might get worried. Also, this is more hurt than comfort.


**Okay. Well, I'm feeling sad, so this is just showing my emotions. Tomorrow, if I'm feeling happier, I will continue with my current chapter fanfic. **

There was a lot of comotion in the Valley of Peace. This is because Po, Cane, Mantis, Monkey and DB are getting ready to leave on a mission. Po, Crane and DB are giving their loved ones one last embrace until they return. DB says to Wan,"I'll make sure we all get back safely. We will be alright."

Wan replies,"I know, but I can't help bt worry. There have only been a few missions we have done seperately."

DB lifts her chin and says,"I know, but we both did well long before we came together, so we will do well apart."

As this is going on, Crane is speaking to Viper. He syas,"I'm going to miss you my love."

She replies,"I'll miss you too. Please just be careful."

Crane chuckles and says,"I will. Just hold up until I get back. It won't be long."

Po is also speaking with Tigress at this time. Tigress is the first to speak, saying,"Po, please be careful."

Po replies,"Don't worry, I will. I have all the other most awesome guy warriors to help me. We will be fine."

Tigress chuckles and says,"Though they are among the most _awesome_ warriors, I can't help but feel something will go wrong."

Po says,"We will be okay. Stop worrying."

They all give one last squeeze before letting go. Shifu says to the warriors that are ready to leave,"Now, this is a mission filled with great danger, but it is more dangerous for women because of the many trials you will be going through, which is why you must leave the ones you love to do the mission. Just remember the one you love. It will help you through the mission and give you something to fight for. Now go."

They all started to leave, but the three girls jumped in front of them. Wan said,"Please. One more embrace."

The guys happily obliged. DB chuckled and said,"You know that one more embrace will never be enough, right?"

Wan replies,"I know. But, it makes me feel better."

DB then says,"Well, this will make you feel even better." He then gives her a kiss. He releases and says,"For until we meet again." Then they left.

Everyone went back to what they had been doing, except for the residence of the Jade Palace. They did not train. They just waited for the ones they loved returned. One week goes by. Two weeks. Three weeks. A month. Two months. Finally, in the third month, they returned. But, one of them wasn't walking. DB was on a stretcher, covered by a sheet and carried by Po, Monkey, and Crane. The residence of the Jade Palace came down and Wan broke down. Po said,"He died protecting us. He gave everything he had for our safety."

Mantis continued,"He... saved each and everyone of us. Each time his wounds increased."

Crane said,"The one that finally took him down was when he protected me. He jumped in front of a bandit that was trying to slice at me from behind. The bandits sword cut open his stomach, but the bandit also died by DB's katana. He fought until he bled to death, but it was more than enough to give us the victory. He was a great man."

Over the next week, a funeral was prepared. Many came from different dimensions to watch it. Wayward Son was the first one up. He knew DB the best. He came in front of everyone and he said,"DB was the greatest man I could ever have the honor of knowing. He always put others before himself. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. He gave up six months that he could have spent in his own dimension to make sure I could live. He never thought about consequences he could recieve. He was truly closer than a brother could ever be." He left to take his seat.

Informant was the next one up. He said,"I was proud to know DB. He always put the good of others before he put the good of himself. That is why he us dead. I always thought I would die before he did. But, I didn't because he made sure I always lived. Though we no longer have him to look at for how to live, we still have the example he left for us. Be caring to those around you. Put yourself after everyone else. Live like this is the last day for you, for it very well could be. I just wish that his day hadn't come at the hour it did. But, I know he is in a very good place. It is where he had been working to all his life." He left, and that marked the time for burial. It was to be in his own dimension, but they made sure to have it be held over a portal so everyone could say their last goodbyes.

Po came with Tigress they both laid a flower on the coffin. Po said,"You truly were the most hardcore of anyone." Tigress was to sad to speak.

Crane came up with Viper on his back. He said, "You made sure I coould see my girl again. I will never forget you because of it."

Viper simply said,"Thank you for bringing my man back."

Su came up next and said,"I thank you for being there when you were. You were the closest thing to a brother I ever had."

Wing came and said,"I wish you would have been the one to return."

Monkey came up with Mantis on his shoulder. Monkey said,"I'm going to miss all those great times. We had great pranks."

Mantis said,"We sure did. Thank you for bringing a new level of fun to the Jade Palace."

Shifu followed. He said,"I'm grateful for my son-in-law being brought back. If only you could have returned with the rest of my students."

Everyone had gone through, each saying something about their time with him. Wan just sat there, even long after his casket had been lowered through the portal and the portal disappeared. Even after everyone had left. It was late at night. Wan finally said,"Thank you for that last embrace." The tears then flowed from her eyes. She cried herself to sleep on the ground. Su came and took her sister to her room. Su also cried for the loss of someone she wished could have been her brother-in-law. All through the night, Wan was saying in her sleep,"Thank you for the last embrace."

**That's the end of it. Hopefully, I will be happier tomorrow. Maybe even later today.**


End file.
